Chapter 345
Signature (署名, Shomei) is the 345th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Gon talks to Ging on the phone and informs his father that he is not able to bring any aura out. Ging replies to this by saying that while his (Gon's) aura most probably is coming out, he just can't see it. Meaning that Gon had now returned to 'normal'. He then states to him that he should be thankful as that is all that happened to him, as he could have lost a lot more. He then advises Gon to take this opportunity and go looking for 'something'. Gon heeds his father's advice and returns to Whale Island, reunites with Mito, and helps her with the housework. Then, during dinner, Mito questions Gon, asking him if he was bummed out for not being able to go with Ging. Gon replies to this by stating that even if he did go with Ging, he would probably get in his way and says that it would have been a different matter if he could use Nen. He then confesses that he really didn't want to meet Ging, but that finding him was just his goal. When Mito agrees with Gon and says that Ging did not have any qualities of a father, Gon states that it is true and that even he did not have any qualities that are expected in a son, to which Mito violently rejects. Gon laughs at this and states that he was just joking. When he calms dawn, he stares into his glass and says that he never wanted to be with Ging because he was his father. Rather, he wanted to stay with him because he could feel Ging's 'strength and awesomeness' with his own skin, but he couldn't do it anymore as he lost his ability to use Nen. Mito sums their conversation up by stating that he was now and stuck with her and leaves the room, only to return with two huge piles of papers, informing that those paper were the documents Gon was going to have to fill, to which Gon recoils in a comical manner. Meanwhile, back in the lair of Beyond Netero's Dark Continent Expedition Team, Ging encounters a member who informs him that the Expedition Team had divided them into two groups, those who won't take Ging's money and those who will. He then states that as this disunity will lead to chaos, not one of them will follow a single order of Ging and then states that, as they were hired by Beyond, Ging could consider them to be mediators and it did not matter to them if he looked down on them for this. Another member then confesses that even if they ganged up, they would be no match against Ging. Ging replies by saying that they couldn't fool him and states that all of them are specialists. As Ging states his reason to believe that the members of Beyond's expedition team are specialists, Pariston confesses to himself that Ging's thought process was similar to him and that this was the first time he had actually hated anyone. He then wonders what he is going to do with Ging. Meanwhile, in a dance club, two girls are invited to Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou's hotel, and they accept the invitation. When they arrive at the hotel, they are filled with awe at it and ask the Prince if he lived there all alone. The Prince replies to this by saying that he never really feels lonely and asked the girls to tell him about themselves. Tserriednich is later seen having a bath while talking to someone named Mark on the phone. He complains to him about how the girls were oblivious to what was happening around the world and were only interested in fashion. He then asks him to send in another pair of women. The whole bathroom is then shown and it is covered with blood, showing that the prince had killed the two girls off and that they most probably weren't his first prey. Meanwhile in her office, Cheadle is ordered by the IPA Director to make Beyond sign a contract saying that if he breaks the rules even once, he will spend his entire life in jail. He then orders her to start a riot if he does break the rules and cause a situation where everything is broadcasted to the whole world. Cheadle then goes to Beyond with the contract which he reads. He agrees with the rules of the contract and signs it. After that he strikes the pen on the contract, causing the pen to stick on the pad and paper, and stated that there are only 'three things' left. Capacity, means, and contract. Meanwhile, back in the car carrying Kurapika and Mizaistom. Mizaistom asks Kurapika what were they going to do with the prince after they take the Scarlet Eyes back, to which Kurapika replies that he doesn't care and all he wants is to get the eyes back. Mizaistom questions him again, this time asking him what he will do if the prince resists. Kurapika replies to this by saying that he had encountered two people who said that they would rather die than give him the Kurta Clan's eyes and then states that none of them were dead but both of them had a 'change of heart', and states that he was sure that the prince will follow suit. The chapter ends with Mizaistom replying to Kurapika by saying that he hopes that he (Kurapika) was right. Chapter Notes * Gon can't use Nen. * Gon returns to Whale Island and reunites with Mito and his great-grandmother. * Beyond's team divides itself into two groups: ** Those who refuse Ging's money: Mascher, Marione, the maid, Curly, Usamen, and Golem. *** The maid later agrees to take the money if everyone in the team will know about the offer. ** Those who accept the money and Ging's position as No. 2: Pekotero, the unnamed man who first took the offer, the chef, and Pariston. * Since Pariston already considers Ging as the No. 2, the whole team won't object to him being second to Beyond. However, they won't listen to Ging's orders until all members accept the offer in order to avoid infighting. * Ging figures out the team are made of expert Temp Hunters. ** Ging predicts there's about 25 Temp Hunters in Beyond's team out of the 200 in the Hunter Association. * Tserriednich, the Fourth Prince of Kakin, makes his Debut. * Beyond agrees on and signs a contract with the Zodiacs and V6. It states: :# He will stay in a room under 24-hour watch. Chaperones will accompany him in outings. :# His whereabouts will be monitored via an anklet with a tracking device. :# Any communication with anyone will be managed and monitored. :# Any kind of resistance toward the Hunter Association is forbidden. :# Anything found through his actions will belong to V6. :# Any disclosure of information in any medium is forbidden. * If Beyond violates any of the clauses, he will spend the rest of his life in prison. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation zh:第345話 Category:Volume 33 Category:Dark Continent Expedition arc